Evolution to vampire
by Masterofwar
Summary: Part 2 of underworld to vampire. With the war ending, the clans fighting comes to a cease. For now they are after a certain pair. But what happens when a new sinister threat, comes to wreak havoc on the world of youkai?
1. Instinct

Okay now it's time to start part two. We will be doing the soundtrack again So you know the rules. When you see this (Stop) Play whatever song is displayed at the beginning narrative. No song this chapter. Well at least for a while. Wait for it. You know the rules. I don't need to day it. But please, when critisizing, go easy. Someone hurt me real bad.

* * *

Chapter 1: Instinct

_Why must it always be this way for us? Why must we endure such torment and pain? Months had passed since we met, and went on this journey to survive together. We've endured so much. I lost my family to the hands of a man I called father, you had to give yours up in order to protect them. I hunted and killed innocents accused of a crime they didn't commit, while you were forced into our struggle. I turned you into a monster, and yet you've never hated me for it. Being with you was the happiest I've ever been. All of our friends could agree that you were the treasure that was worth waiting for. And a life without you, is a life I can't live in. We've suffered so much._

_No longer. _

_After Months of torment, months of endless running, it will soon end. As soon as I'm done here, we will be together again. Death will be our escape from pain._

Moka looks to her left with tears in her eyes, staring at a body bag. She moves over to reveal the body to belong to her lover, Aono Tsukune.

*========*

~10 months earlier~

Kokoa was on her way to the elder's manor. A month had passed since Hiroshi's death, and Kokoa was left with her sister, Kahlua. With the coven disbanded, the two sisters were left alone. Kokoa's concern for her sister grew every day. When Kahlua discovered Myabe's betrayal, her father's death, and Moka's departure, she fell into a state of depression. Day after day, she stayed in her room, barely moving from her place. Kokoa pleaded for her to follow and search for Moka, so they can be a family again, but the young vampire's words are wasted as Kahlua continued to sulk around. Kokoa had to admit: even though Kahlua creeped her out, she couldn't just leave her alone like this. Even if it took longer for her to find Moka, Kokoa couldn't just leave her oldest sister behind. She loved them both, and she felt that she had to do what she could to help them.

The young death dealer knew in order to help Kahlua she had to know what was wrong with her. The younger sibling constantly asked the silver-haired woman about it, but Kahlua wouldn't say a word. All she ever does is lay motionless, with a look of sadness marring her usually happy features.

Kokoa was at wits end. At this rate she would never find her precious Onee-sama, but then one night she heard Noise coming from Kahlua's room. She wasn't sure what Kahlua was doing up at this time, it was far too early for her to become active, but maybe this was her chance to figure out what she was up to. Kokoa wanted answers, and to get them, she had to follow Kahlua. She was careful to hide her presence and stalked her sister out of the apartment they were staying in and traveled back toward the mansion.

The dogs that were posted there were overjoyed to see their old master. Kokoa was surprised that they were still alive without the coven's care. Of course she did teach them how to fend for themselves so even without their master or orders they would still keep watch. Kokoa continued to follow her sister and followed her scent all the way to Moka's bedroom. Kahlua was unaware that she was being trailed. She didn't have any former Dealer training, so was not used to keeping her guard up at all times. Kahlua was a spoiled aristocrat who was just taught to fight and defend herself, something she hated to do, but still had to out of necessity on occasion. The curly-haired vampire made her way into the mansion, unaware of the cameras that caught her occasional visits. She understood well that the mansion has security, but never assumed there had been cameras in the sections of the basement and halls she snuck through to reach her destination.

The empty halls brought back so many memories for the older vampire. She had done her best to take care of her younger siblings, even if Moka was not a blood relative she was still her baby sister who she loved very much. She was still family…

Kahlua lay down on Moka's bed and curled her legs up to her chest, the train of her silver dress mixing like liquid mercury over the black satin sheets of Moka's abandoned bed.

Kahlua heard how Moka protected Kokoa after her father betrayed the clan, and how Myabe also betrayed them. They were the two most important men in her life, and they had both turned on her family. The vampire had never considered it even _possible. _She still thinks of it as some sort of lie. She would often come here and cry. She could hear the silent whispers of those that remained in the mansion talk about her sister and how she betrayed the clan to be in the arms of a werewolf. How she wanted to rip their throats out… The very thought made her cry, the very thought of killing her kin, let alone wanting to for little reason above speaking their minds.

Moka did not betray them, those fools. She had saved them all yet they cursed her as if she was the one who allowed an entire coven to be slain for one's self gain. She had heard from Kokoa, the miscommunication Myabe enforced between Dealers. No one had been able to protect Calypso's coven. Both clans had been played for fools, and Kahlua was left with no one but her two sisters to trust.

The vampire's heart was shattered into pieces. How she wished for death to come so she would not have to suffer this immortal life with such hopeless, invisible, scars.

Once Kokoa caught up with Kahlua, she was awestruck to see what her sister was doing every night. As she looked on, Kokoa could not help but feel sorry for her sibling. She watched on as Kahlua wept in sorrow, burying her face in Moka's pillow. Kokoa was finally able to get the answer she was looking for. It seemed she was mourning her sister's departure and holding all of her emotions inside. Only by coming here, was she able to release those feelings.

'Kahlua?'

Kahlua lifts her face from Moka's pillow, and turns to see her baby sister looking toward her with concern and understanding in her eyes.

'Kokoa? You followed me. I guess I should have been more secretive when trying to sneak out.'

The elder vampire tried to mask her pain with a chuckle.

'Nee-san, why didn't you tell me what was wrong? We're family. We could tell each other anything.'

The red-haired vampire offered as she took a step forward.

'With the exception of father.'

Kokoa is shocked to hear the icy tone come from her sister. Kahlua may have been strange, but she was always kind. She was the only one in the family who detested fighting. Though her skills in combat were admirable, her gentle nature always got in the way.

Even now even she felt hatred towards her father and all the crimes he has committed. Kahlua was sent to the training camp for uprising death dealers, and was absent on the day of Anya's death. She was told that werewolves had killed her sister, and since then, Kahlua has felt hatred towards the ones who she believed were responsible. She eventually fell in love with Myabe, believing him to be a hero to vampires for slaying Ginei Morioka. And even though she knew him now as a fraud, she still harbored those feelings for him.

When news circled around that it was Moka and a creature unknown to anyone had killed Hiroshi, Kahlua couldn't hate her adopted sister. For once Kokoa explained what Hiroshi had done; the only one she hated was Hiroshi.

'I know that I should hate Myabe for lying, and Moka for killing father, but I can't hate her for merely avenging her real family. And I just can't help but miss both of them. I love them both so much, and for them to leave so suddenly is just too much to take. And besides, I promised myself that I would protect both of my little sisters just like Anya did with me. But I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry!'

Kokoa listened to Kahlua's story. She realized how much her sister has suffered, and why she struggled to keep it a secret. Kahlua was ashamed of how she felt for the two who should be hated. Kokoa walked over to her big sister and held her close to her, hoping to comfort the hurting vampire.

'It's okay. I doubt Moka hates you. You know what she said to me before she left? She said "You will always be my baby sister, and I will always protect you." I know she feels the same about you, even though expressing her feelings is hard for her. She's always stingy like that, remember?'

Kokoa said with a smirk. Kahlua looks up to her sister, and smiles.

'Yeah. Remember that time Torn bought her a new gun? She acted as if she didn't care at first, but she kept it with her always and even used it when hunting down werewolves.'

As the sisters chatter on about precious memories of their beloved sister, they are interrupted when they hear footsteps through the halls. Unsure of what could happen; Kokoa pulls out her guns and notions for Kahlua to follow her. It was possible that some of the vampires were coming to kill the two of them, for the crimes that their family has committed. Kokoa peered her head out of the door and was surprised to see Myabe, followed by a few death dealers with him. They were probably in on the little deal Myabe made with the werewolves.

Kahlua looked out the door and felt her heart beating within her chest. To see the man she loved so close to her, made her feel excited, and yet uncomfortable. She may have loved him and wanted to see him, but she could never trust him. The sisters were a little confused as to why and how Myabe got in when all of the coven knew of his betrayal. They figured, that he would have been killed on the spot. They were especially curious as to why he was here in the first place. It seemed he was on his way to the Elder's chamber. Reasons why were unsure. Akira was never awakened, and it would be a waste of time to go there now. Unless…

'Kahlua, I'm sorry. But I can't let Myabe leave here alive.'

Kahlua looks up to her younger sister, and is shocked by her words.

'Myabe is planning to kill Akira. I can't let him do this. We've already lost two elders, we can't lose another.'

Though Kahlua was hurt by the idea of killing Myabe, she knew her youngest sibling was right. Myabe's actions were wrong, and he must be stopped. The sisters followed Myabe and his followers to the chamber. Once there, Myabe's men unlocked Akira's coffin and waited for it to rise. Guns were at the ready. They awaited as the chamber steadily rose, only to reveal it to be empty.

'What the fuck? How is it empty? No one but an elder can release Akira.'

Myabe snarled in rage.

'Myabe!!'

Myabe turned to the entrance to see Kahlua and Kokoa facing him, ready for battle. Myabe sees Kahlua and grinned. He knew the effect he had on her, and her phobia of fighting.

'What? Are you gonna try and stop me? Well too bad. You're outnumbered. Besides gentle souls like you two wouldn't last ten seconds with me. Now quit playing around and tell me where you've hidden Akira.'

Myabe would take advantage of this situation and lean it to his favor.

'What are you talking about? We don't have him.'

Kokoa snapped back, loading her guns' chamber with the flick of her wrists. Before Myabe could respond, a rumbling was heard underground. All who were present turned looked the ground, unsure of what was happening beneath the ground. Their answer came when a monstrous creature erupted from below their feet. The death dealers fired onto the beast, Seemingly doing no harm.

Nothing seemed to effect the creature as they unloaded a plethora of ammo into its hide.. The beast laid waste to all of Myabe's soldiers, and turned his attention to the former noble himself. Myabe continued to fire onto the being, only to be impaled by the beast's wings. The former noble's shoulders were pierced and he was pinned onto the nearby wall. The creature brought his face to the deceitful vampire as pure disgust laced its deformed features. Myabe was unsure of who and what this creature was, until he saw the rotting corpse of the werewolf slain by Hiroshi. That was when Myabe realized who he was.

'Akira.'

A son of Aono Ichiro, Akira held the Aono gene and was awakened by the werewolves' blood, and was transformed into an abomination.

'The blood of this wretched beast has shown me that your treachery knows no bounds.'

Fearing for his life, Myabe tried to save himself.

'Wait, my lord I can explain.'

Only, he would not be given that chance again.

'Why would I listen to your lies, when the way to the truth is all the sweeter?'

With that, Akira sank his fangs into Myabe's shoulder and feasted on his blood, scanning through his memories, He saw everything that Hiroshi had done, and what had happened to him as well. Once finished, he was ready to finish off Myabe.

'Please, have mercy. I can serve you.'

The former hero pathetically begged, but it was of no use.

'…You've served me enough.'

With that, Myabe's life was taken, as Akira severed his head from his body with a swipe of his claws.

'MYABE!!'

Kahlua shrieked in horror watching the holder of her heart mercilessly beheaded by the abomination. Akira now noticed the daughters of Hiroshi, and smiled at their predicament. He rushed them and knocked Kokoa aside and grabbed Kahlua. The elder knocks the curly-haired vampire out. Kokoa rose to her feet, only to have her legs impaled by the wings demon in front of her. Unable to move, she helplessly watched as he made his departure with her sister in hand.

'After I find that sister of yours and my distant relative, I'll finish the two of you off. In the meantime, I'll be taking this one for company.'

Kokoa was unable to stop him from taking her sister. The young vampire knew what she had to do. She had to find Moka and Tsukune if she sought any chance of saving her older sister. She also had to protect them both. She had lost one sister already, to the hands of the elders, she was not about to lose another.


	2. Hunger

Okay, if you've noticed, we've added our own style to the story this time. Yes I forgot to say it's Ou-rex and me again. It only makes sense to do part 2 with my partner in crime. So they'll be a little more humor in this story. We hpoe you enjoy it. Playlist. Nothing right now. Keep waiting on it. You know what to do.

* * *

**Chapter II: Hungry**

*In the middle of nowhere*

Moka and Tsukune were traveling through the woods on the outskirts of town. They had been traveling a little over a week after Hiroshi's death. Because of her actions, she became a traitor and an exiled death dealer to all vampires. Her head was on the wanted list for the death of her adopted father, and selling out the vampire's for a werewolf hybrid.

But not even the werewolves were on her side. For, they saw her as the woman who held their brother, Aono Tsukune, hostage. They too were after her life and the retrieval of their blood-kin.

Though the war had ended, the hatred between the two species was too strong to dissolve overnight. The daughters of the slain elder were seen as trash, and were no longer looked upon for their beauty, grace, and power.

Neither were they sought out by any who had once deemed them desirable. It seemed as though their power was stripped from them the moment Hiroshi lost his. With his status gone, so went their value.

Moka would not be brought down so easily. For her, as long as she was with Tsukune, life would be bearable. Her love for the hybrid would seem to wash away all of her problems. He was the light to her darkness. The silver-haired vampire would rather die than let that light flicker out so easily. They had only the comfort of each other after both of their former covens had fallen apart from the turmoil of a thousand year old war that had been for naught. Now that Tsukune's life as a human is over, he would have to adapt to his new life as a hybrid, but teaching him to control his powers and adapt to his new nature, would be hard… especially for someone as stubborn as him.

'Hey Tsukune.'

Tsukune stopped walking and looked toward his companion and friend. He is curious as to what she may want with him, although he is sure of what she is planning. Ever since he left his family and friends, Moka has been forcing him to feed from her. He rejects the idea of tasting blood, but each time, he is forced to taste hers.

'It's time for you to feed. And don't waste your time resisting. We both know how this is gonna end.'

Moka remarked knowingly.

'_How did I see that coming?_ Not this time. I'm not drinking blood. You know I hate the idea.'

Tsukune stubbornly replied as he turned his back to her, but still glanced at the woman over his shoulder.

'It's essential that you feed every now and then. I had hoped you didn't inherit this trait, but it seems I was wrong.'

She said with a sigh as she turned her head away.

'What are you talking about?'

The hybrid narrowed his eyes and turned to face her once more, obviously insulted by the unspoken slight.

'When we went to say goodbye to your family, I saw it in your eyes. You wanted to feed from them, didn't you?'

Tsukune looks away from his companion, ashamed of what was true. His werewolf heritage helped him control his cravings, but eventually, there were times where it seemed unbearable When Moka would force him to feed from her there was always a distinct satisfaction and craving he felt, that made it nearly impossible to stop.

'I know it's hard for you, but you'll have to accept what you are, if you're going to survive.'

Moka spoke with a solid tone, but she was more than concerned for him.

'Yeah, whatever. I'm still not doing it. It's just not that easy.'

As Tsukune walked past Moka, she immediately bit him. Tsukune is shocked by her actions, but quickly snaps out of it and pulls himself from her grasp.

'Oww!! Why are you always doing that?!!'

He whined, slapping his hand to his neck in a natural motion to stop the bleeding that was already clotting and healing itself.

'It keeps me young.'

The vampire winked at the young man teasingly. She always had to have her way didn't she? At any other moment, this would have caused him to blush, but the fact that he was just bitten, possibly out of spite, stamped that feeling out.

'So you must do it a lot huh?!'

The young man realized all too late: the words already left his mouth before his brain could reconsider what he had said. Tsukune had forgotten how sensitive Moka is about her age. The young man sweatdropped and turned to look toward the silver-haired vampire, only to be struck down by a heavy fist.

'OWWW!! Geez, you're always so rough! It isn't fair that you keep sneak attacking me!! You can be such a jerk sometimes. But I guess a cold hearted girl like you can't help it.'

After getting up from the ground he turned back to continue down the trail, feeling as if he' s won a battle, but Tsukune quickly found himself being bitten again.

'Oww!! Will you stop that?!'

He whipped around, holding his hand to his neck while Moka simply stood there: innocently licking at the tips of her fingers. The action flustered Tsukune a moment, but he held true to his glare.

'Oops, sorry. I slipped.'

The vampire pouted her lips slightly, musing on the fact.

'How the hell do you slip, Moka?!'

The incensed hybrid bit out. Why is she always so difficult?!

'I said I slipped. Don't you believe me?'

She held her façade.

'You always seem to slip!!'

The young man accused remembering a few other times where he would say something to win an argument only to be brutally assaulted by her sudden pangs of "hunger".

'I do not! …I only slip when your tongue seems to slip.'

She admitted, allowing a wicked grin to escape her lips.

'That sounded a little perverted.'

Tsukune said with slight amusement. Moka glared openly at the young man. He was unsure of why she was upset. It was only a joke. He then came to a terrible realization.

'Oh no. I slipped again.'

Moka feigned, stepping toward the hybrid, allowing her arms to fall around his shoulders.

'Moka, wait! Please no!! Gaaahh!!!'

The young man found himself in her clutches once again, being drained of his blood. The boy could have sworn he heard the woman purring, but dismissed it as his imagination.

'Oww! You're so mean! And all of this just because I don't want to feed off of you? If you want me to eat, then why can't just order a pizza or something?'

Tsukune complained as he rubbed at his neck, mumblings incoherently about bruising.

'Yeah, sure. We can call and have them deliver a pizza to the middle of nowhere and you can eat the delivery boy. Brilliant!'

A sarcastic vampire got her response when a growl escaped Tsukune's lips.

'I'm not gonna eat the delivery boy! And why is it such a big deal to you if I eat?!'

The vampire in question turned away from the hybrid. And though it had only been a short time that he had known her, he recognized that reaction. It was the same reaction she had, when he asked the history of her family. He was certain that he had hurt her with his words.

'Tsukune, y… You really don't understand my feelings?'

With her soft words, he was certain of it. He approached the vampire with care, hoping to ease whatever pain she may have felt at the moment.

'M-Moka… Wait. I didn't mean-'

Completely unseen, the boy falls to the ground after being struck once again by the silver haired vampire.

'You jackass! You'll starve!! That's why I care!!'

Tsukune rose back up to his feet, seemingly unfazed by the sudden attack, but not even he could hide the enormous welt on his head. His frustration with Moka was reaching its limit. She would always show things to him, and yet hold back so much. How was he supposed to trust her, if she didn't trust him?

'How can I starve if I'm eating?! And why do you care anyway?! With the way you treat me, I'm surprised you actually are concerned!'

The frustrated male snapped.

'…Fine Tsukune. We'll go eat something together.'

Moka finally relented.

'R-really?'

Although Tsukune was happy to finally get something other than blood in his stomach, he was hopeful that maybe he could get a chance to finally get Moka to open up to him. The vampire smiled at his reaction and found it absolutely adorable. His naïve and yet kind nature, were all part of the reasons she loved him so much.

'Of course. Pizza right?'

Moka questioned, the smile never leaving her pale features.

'Yeah let's go. There's a town near here, so they may have a place where we can eat. Come on.'

Tsukune called, barely able to hold in his excitement. The vampire simply followed her companion. As they neared the town they traveled to the nearest pizza parlor. Once they made their way inside, Tsukune made an order for a large pepperoni pizza, hoping to share with the vampire.

'Do you want any special toppings on the pizza, Moka?'

He asked with a soft smile. The hybrid seemed much calmer now than he had been before. He still obviously stresses over the change, and Moka only hoped he would learn with time.

'No thank you. Anything you want is fine with me.'

When the pizza was done the two sat down ready to eat their meal. Tsukune was the first to take a bite and immediately regretted it. Once he swallowed his bites he felt like his stomach was being cut up from the inside. The young man fell forward against the table feeling as if he had swallowed razors, while Moka merely watched. Seeing her reaction, Tsukune can only infer that she knew this would happen.

'Now, what have we learned?'

Moka purred out with a semi-amused tone. Tsukune was choking and coughing up the good-turned-vile substance from his stomach. He glared up at his friend.

'Moka is evil!! Pure evil!!!'

The man felt a fist collide with his head after his statement. The reaction to the food and Moka's sudden lashing caught the eye of all who were present. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves, Moka drug Tsukune out of the parlor assuring everyone that there was no reason to worry, he was just having a mild allergic reaction. _To_ your_ brutality! _Tsukune thought as he hung limp in her grasp, trying to catch his breath as he was pulled from the shop.

After leaving the parlor, Tsukune's picture appeared on the television, in a wanted police report. The officers in the parlor stared at each other for a moment before they realized it was the same man but moments ago, and hurry to chase after the Dominatrix and her slave.

"S-s-slow down Moka!"

Tsukune called as he finally pulled himself up right and raced after the silver-haired vampire. They rushed toward the more wooded areas to try and loose the police. The ground was still mucked and soaked with the heavy rains that came with the rainy seasons of Nippon. Every footfall was met with a resonating slick and suction sound as the mud did well to slow everyone down. The vampire had yet to release the hybrid's collar as he complained, but none-the-less managed to keep pace with her hurried steps.

"Are they after you?!"

Tsukune questioned in slight panic. Had his selfish need to seek out normality in this highly abnormal situation caused Moka to be found out by the very people they were running from?

"No, they're after you!"

Moka growled out as she came to a steep incline. She looked around the woodland paths. Everywhere she looked was covered in a thick, dense fog that diminished her **ability** to scent, though not completely. This would be the best direction to go, if she was right they would be safe for the time being, because it would only be a matter of time until their own kind sought them out. They had not traveled that far from their original settlement in Shinjuku, Tokyo, having only managed to cross three wards into Setagaya. From the collective vegetation and flora Moka came to the assumption they were in Kinuta Park, which meant they were close to the Odakyu Line. If they could get to the trains… but now they've been spotted.

"Let's go than, shall we?"

The vampire mused as she pulled Tsukune toward the incline.

"W-wait a second, Moka!"

The hybrid's cries fell on deaf ears as Moka threw him off the slope before sliding down herself. Tsukune hit dirt with an audible thump. Moka landed by his side as he pushed himself to his feet. She glanced at him, and with no other words he quickly followed her. She recognized the area, and if she was right there would be one place they could hide for the time being.


	3. Jealousy

**We've been working for a while. And look, my first Semi-lime with the help of Ou-Rex. Still no playlist. I'm waiting for the right moment. Be patient.**

**You know what to-**

**Rex: Wait a minute. Why won't you say it?**

**I don't want to. I don't feel like it. And I really need to work on the second part of revenge to vampire.**

**Rex: So? You can still say it.**

**I don't want to!**

**Rex: Say it! **

**No!! And there ain't shit you can do to make me.**

**Rex:...Moka!!! Master said you're a slut!**

**Moka: What?!!**

**Kyaaaaaa!!!! Rate comment critisize!!! I don't give a fuck!!!! Please don't hurt me!!! AAAAAAAAHHHH**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

Moka led Tsukune into a nearby cave, where corpses of werewolves were hung by the walls. Tsukune looked around and is completely shocked and horrified by what he saw. Moka's looked back toward the hybrid and was struck with guilt. Though he had not been a hybrid for very long, the war between the two species had hit him as if he was there from the very beginning.

To be dragged into a war, and have to suffer the way he has, is completely unfair. He had nothing to do with it, and yet having to be hunted down, nearly dying and becoming what he was, was something Moka wished had never happened. She had wished she protected him better and wished that she never had the chance to ruin his life. But she soon realized that if she never got involved, she would continue to fade into the darkness in her heart, nor would she find the truth of her family's death. She would have been forced to continue to kill the innocent for a crime that was not their fault. She swore to herself that she would protect the one who was most precious to her, but what she had put him through, was something she would never forgive herself for.

'Are you mad?'

'You hit me, bit me, poisoned me and dragged me like I was a tool. What do you think?'

'I'm not talking about that.'

Tsukune softened up, wondering what's ailing her. Although he had a habit of teasing her, he truly cared for the vampire who changed his life.

'Are you mad about what's happening to you? I know you hate living like this, and I know you regret meeting me. If you hadn't then-'

'I'd be dead.'

Moka turned to face Tsukune, surprised by his statement.

'I'm really grateful for what you did. If you didn't, I wouldn't be standing here right now. Do I wish that things were back to the way they were? Yeah. But if they were, I never would have met you. If it meant being with you, it was worth it. I don't know, it's just everything is so different now. I'm feeling things I shouldn't, and I'm enjoying the taste of blood. It's just hard knowing that there's no going back. I miss it. That's all.'

Moka slowly approached the young man, finally understanding what he's going through. Tsukune had lost the life he was used to and it would take time to adjust to the life he had to live. And even though she tried to help, forcing him to accept it only made it harder for him. He needed to learn how to accept it on his own.

After being turned, she was difficult to teach in the ways of the vampire. The nature of her new life was forced on her, and had to be forced to accept it, but now here is a young man who is not a warrior, but here she was treating him as if he was training to be a death dealer.

'I know you're going through a rough time, but this is your life now. There are things that you're going to have to accept. Even if you don't want to.'

Moka held up her hand to him, offering her wrist. Tsukune knew what she wanted him to do, and even though he hated to do so, he realized he had no choice. This is what he is now. And with that, Tsukune sank his fangs into Moka's flesh. Moka shuts her eyes and struggles hard to hold back a moan. The feeling she received form Tsukune's feeding was unbelievable. It was as if he was drinking her from a straw, and to feel her blood leave her body and into the one she desires caused her unimaginable pleasure.

Once Tsukune finished feeding from her, she let a soft whimper escape her lips. It was as if she wanted him to bleed her dry. Tsukune looked up towards the vampire, confused by her reaction. Moka looked into his eyes, and is slowly losing control of her own body. She leaned forward, attempting to claim his lips after such a long time. She was so close to him, that his scent hit her first in the most intoxicating way. She was almost there until…

"K-kokoa…?"

Moka whispered out in a jagged breath. Tsukune could hear the soft sounds of multiple footsteps and deep-throated growling. The hybrid looks over his shoulder only to catch sight of a small army of massive Doberman and a very incensed looking red-head. The red-haired vampire's growls easily purred over the canines. Tsukune staggered forward, and nearly fell as he turned around so he now stood shoulder to shoulder with Moka.

"Kokoa, what are you doing here?!"

Moka called out, not having expected to see her sibling so soon. Kokoa had seen how her sister shamelessly fed that invalid of a hybrid who apparently cannot hunt for himself. How dare he degrade her sibling in such a manner! She fought to protect his life, yet here he is feeding from her blood as if he were some newborn.

The young vampire had been desperate to find her beloved sibling. After Akira rose from his slumber, and slew the remaining members of Myabe's allegiance, and Myabe himself, the once slumbering elder kidnapped Kahlua. Without Moka to lead the Dealers, the House was in an uproar. The last remaining elder, keeper of their memories, had fled the property with an unknown objective in mind. Kokoa was accused for releasing him from his slumber, but the young vampire argued that it would be impossible for her, but they could not see past their blind rage. Determined to save Kahlua from the Elder she fled the Manor and gathered the hounds.

Even though the dogs were kept to protect the vampire House, they were still property of the Shuzen family. They obeyed their masters above all others. Offering the canines an old scent belonging to their Mistress, Kokoa followed them deep into the Setagaya Ward.

"Why would he want Kahlua?!"

An enraged Moka called out at her sibling's explanation. Tsukune sat in a corner of the cave with the pack of Doberman who watched as their masters spoke of the urgent matter. Tsukune was petting the head of one of the hounds and sighed. It seemed that their troubles were not just theirs. Moka glanced back at Tsukune. The young man looked sullen and tired. They had been walking for hours and after his reaction with the pizza he must be exhausted. Kokoa caught her sister's glance, but, for now, chose to say nothing of it. Moka sighed and turned back to face Kokoa.

"We'll speak of this more later."

The silver-haired woman said as she turned to walk deeper into the cavern.

"It's nearly dawn, we'll have to go deeper for the time being so we can relax and speak."

Moka stated. Kokoa nodded and followed her sister. The dogs were quick to follow their masters as well as Tsukune. They continued deep into the cave. For their Vampire, and Hybrid, eyes the pitch black darkness held some light from the reflecting beams of moonlight that penetrated the inner workings of the caverns. These caves were used by Death Dealers as a test facility. The corpses of Werewolves made it evident on what they had been experimenting on, at least who.

Once again Moka looks back at Tsukune who did not seem the least bit comfortable, considering his origins. Moka slowed her walking so Tsukune could catch up. Kokoa watched them from the corner of her emerald eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Moka asked in a hushed tone. Tsukune did not trust his voice to not betray him so he merely nodded. Moka frowned and looked straight ahead.

"It was different back than…"

She tried to explain herself, but what could she possibly say to make him feel okay? She felt his arm brush against hers in an attempt to grab her attention, which he had within seconds. Her ruby eyes looked into his chocolate ones. He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You worry too much Moka. I'm still just getting used to things… at my own pace, okay?"

He was so understanding. She did not deserve someone as precious as him by her side as a companion. As she thought that, something else responded. _He's more than a companion._

She nodded back and hastened her steps once again. Along with the small pack of dogs, the three entered the relative safety of the facility. Once inside Moka and Kokoa were quick to start gathering ammunition to keep themselves safe. They knew it was only a matter of time before the vampires and werewolves were after them.

"Why would the Elder want your sister though?"

Tsukune asked as he settled himself atop a stainless steel medical table. Moka fed her gun a new clip and stilled. Kokoa looked up to Moka, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Maybe he's trying to lure me out. I doubt someone as powerful as him would simply keep Kahlua for company."

The vampire considered.

"No way Onee-sama!"

Kokoa called, both Moka and Tsukune looked to the vampire. Off the corner the dogs were settling in for rest.

"It doesn't make any sense. He doesn't know if you hold any ties to the coven any more, let alone us! Kahlua wouldn't know anything except what Chichi…"

Kokoa stopped at the realization of her own words. The only thing Kahlua _would _know, is what their father knew. Aside from Moka, Hiroshi had confided in Kahlua for everything involving the deeper workings of the clan. Moka sighed. She couldn't be sure what he wanted with or without her, but she was sure he was after her and that was all she needed to know.

'We'll just worry about it later on tonight. The daylight will keep him at bay. Unfortunately that goes for the two of us.'

'The two of us? What about him? Doesn't the sun affect him too?'

Moka looked towards Tsukune, and then back to her sister. She was thankful that he didn't inherit any weaknesses from either species. But it would be difficult to protect him if she still had hers. She swore she would find a way, but it would seem that it would be nearly impossible.

'No it doesn't. It seems the only weakness Tsukune has inherited is the thirst. Which is in a way convenient. He'll be safe to roam the streets during daylight without the sun affecting him.'

Kokoa looks over to Tsukune, who merely smiles at the young vampire, only to receive a glare from her. Tsukune, noticing her hostility, decided not to even look her way. He figured that the hostility to werewolves, or in his case, an abomination was too strong to ignore, even if her sister was his friend.

'I know you don't like what I am. But I promise, I'm nothing like the others. I just want to help anyway I can.'

Tsukune's attempt to make peace with Kokoa caused Moka to smile at her friend. He was always that way. He always put others before him. She was the perfect example. He had saved her from drowning, gave her comfort when she was hurting, and was willing to sacrifice his own life to save hers. His nobility was what separated him from both species. He lacked the cruelty of the vampires and the killer instinct of the werewolves. He was in a class all of his own. And that's what made him what he was. Something that can only be defined by one word. Tsukune.

'I appreciate that Tsukune. But I ca-'

'No fucking way!'

Moka is interrupted by her little sister, who glares down the hybrid.

'We don't need help from you. I could care less about what you are. There's no way I'm letting a hentai like you be anywhere near my sister!'

Kokoa shouted in rage.

'Hentai?!'

Tsukune bit back, appalled by the given title.

_'I had nearly forgotten. Though he is kind hearted and gentle, he is also easily offended. I had also forgotten of Kokoa's clingy personality. When Kokoa was growing up, she would chase me almost everywhere she went. And even though she's not as clingy as she was at that time, it was still to the point where she would share me with no one. And now that little statement has Tsukune itching to fight._ _Why was I cursed with a strange family?'_

Moka thought, holding back a groan of irritation.

'You are such a hentai! How dare you feed from my sister like she was some kind of all you can eat buffet?! And you expect me to let you continue to treat her this way?! It's a disgrace to even be in your perverted presence!!'

Kokoa pulled no punches. There was no way in Hades would she let some pervert touch her sister, he couldn't be trusted! Even if he did help her Onee-sama, a pervert is still a pervert.

'You wanna say that again, shortie?!'

Tsukune shot back as he stood to his feet.

'For all I know you're trying to whore my sister out!! I'm not gonna let you do this!!'

If Moka could blush she would right now. What the heck was her sister thinking?!

'No of course not!! The whore position fits you better!!'

Tsukune snapped back, unable to just stand by and take being bullied by the girl.

'What?!'

Kokoa nearly roared out in indignation.

'You heard me!!'

Tsukune snapped back, bearing his fangs.

'Fuck you!!!'

Kokoa yelled, flipping him off with an indecent gesture.

'Would the both of you just shut up?!'

Tsukune and Kokoa both Silence themselves at Moka's outburst. It seemed the vampire had reached her limit, and would not take anymore of their childish behavior. Moka approached the two, causing Tsukune to back away. But Moka stopped him by grabbing hold of his hand.

'I appreciate you wanting to help. Really I do. But I can't let you do so. You're not ready.'

Moka said as calmly as she could.

'What?!'

Tsukune snatches his hand from Moka's grasp, and backs away from her.

'I can take care of myself. And if he's a hybrid like me, then you're definitely gonna need my help.'

Tsukune said, feeling a bit of hurt boiling from his male pride.

'Tsukune, listen to me.'

Tsukune decides to keep his mouth shut so he can hear exactly why he couldn't help her.

'I won't lie. You're unique. You're the first Hybrid in over a thousand years. Your abilities could be limitless. But we don't know what those abilities are. All we know of is your speed, strength, and massive amount of youki. But Akira has probably known of these abilities way before he received them. Don't you think it would be better if you faced him, when you're more prepared?'

Tsukune couldn't argue with her logic. But it didn't mean that it would soothe his worries. Moka had told him that he would be stronger than both species. But didn't that mean that Akira would be stronger as well? The situation was growing direr, and with each passing moment, Tsukune began to dislike it even more.

'Alright. Fine, but let's at least leave as soon as the sun falls. We could be attacked at any moment.'

After Tsukune's agreeable response, the two vampires set up to get some rest, for they would need it when the time comes. Before leaving, Moka placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder in comfort.

'Don't mind Kokoa. It's just gonna take some time for her to adjust to this situation. Everything is different for her, as it is for all of us. She's a really kind young girl. You'll see.'

And with that, Moka joined her sister to rest and regain lost energy. Her concerns all focused Akira and Tsukune. They were both descendants of Aono Ichiro, and are both hybrids. It is inevitable that they may have to fight. But Tsukune is inexperienced in battle, which gave Akira the upper hand. And Tsukune has yet to adapt to this new world, and would need plenty of protection until he can handle himself. But what troubled her most was why Akira was after her. Why had he used Kahua in order to get to her? He was after both of them. Something the two sisters knew had to be important to him, otherwise he wouldn't go so far, but what was it that he wanted? How she cursed her rotten luck. It seemed, she would never escape from being hunted down, and now that she was a death dealer, her sins have finally caught up with her, and are using the people she loves against her. Why she was cursed with this fate? Only Kami knows.

Before resting, Moka decided that even though it has only been a week, it would be nice to catch up with her sister, Kokoa. She had never told them, but she cherished both of her adopted sisters. They were like the family that she had lost, and she regretted not telling them. When speaking to Kokoa about the time that had past, she had learned how things had changed for them.

After news of Hiroshi's death and betrayal was spread, the two girls were banished, believed to be in league with their father. The vampire's felt betrayed by what their leader had done. He had let so many lives be lost for a war that was merely for self gain, and for being his daughters, Kokoa and Kahlua were shunned from all covens. The vampires had swore to never slay another werewolf, but the hatred was hard to get rid of. They found it easy to forget their hatred by blaming all of the lost lives on the Shuzen family. But what made life hard for Kahlua and Kokoa, was losing Moka.

Moka had learned of Kahlua's state of depression, and the source of her sister's pain. Although her intentions were pure, she did not mean to cause her family such pain. She promised to apologize to Kahlua, the moment they rescue her from Akira's clutches. Before resting, Moka had one more thing she needed to speak to her sister of: Tsukune.

'Kokoa. Why did you shun Tsukune like that?'

The elder vampire questioned her sister, causing the younger sibling to face her Onee-sama.

'Well... I just don't trust him. Can you blame me? He's a werewolf. Or some kind of werewolf. He's an unknown creature. We don't know what he's capable of. And being near him is probably the most dangerous thing you can do. What if his killer instincts kick in and he tries to kill you? I heard what that werewolf said about what he is. If he's really stronger than you, then it'll be easy to take you down.'

Moka listened to Kokoa's explanation, and understood her worry. But Kokoa needed to trust in Moka's judgment.

'Kokoa. I trust him. More than I've trusted anyone in my life. He was there for me on so many occasions. When we invaded the lycans base, he was willing to die for me, just so I would survive. He saved me from myself, and I really can't imagine a life without him now. He's become my most precious friend. And he needs me, just as much as I need him.'

Kokoa looked at her sister with interest at her words. She had never spoken so fondly of anyone. Not even Hiroshi. Kokoa leaned closer to her sister, Examining her as if she was a newly crafted piece of art, examining her sister's scent. Moka inched backwards from her sister, confused by her actions. They stayed that way Until Kokoa had finally spoken up.

'Well... You still smell like a virgin. But it's possible he may have done some kind of seduction on you. We better find you another male, that way, you won't become Tsukune's sex slave.'

Tsukune was awakened from his sleep when he heard a loud crash coming from where the girls had ran off to. He rushed into their quarters, only to find an unconscious Kokoa lying on the ground, a welt burning at the back of her head. Tsukune can only surmise that she said something to upset Moka, and can only think one thing.

_Better her than me._


	4. Surprises Around Every Turn

**To start, Finally we have a playlist. **

**Seether feat. Amy lee-Broken**

**Mika Nakashima-Yuki no Hana**

**Remeber. When you see this, (Stop), Play one of the songs in the order that they're set up. So Seether should be first.**

**We'll also be adding more conflict to the story. So, everybody is coming to join. Except Gin, whose dead. And this chapter will introduce the first one.**

**Also, Rex, Moka. Could you come here please?**

**Moka- What is it?**

**You know those videos of you and Ghoul Tsukune that were posted on the web, and how you thought it was me?**

**Moka-Yeah.**

**Rex- What's he doing?**

**Well, here's proof of the real culprit.**

**(Moka scans photos.)**

**Moka- Ou-REX!!**

**Rex- How could you? **

**Payback for the last chapter! Now you say it!**

**Rex- Rate, comment, critisize, I don't give a fuck!!! Kyaaaaa!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprises Around Every Turn**

The Doberman surrounded Kokoa, sniffing at her assumed corpse. The sisters often fought so it was nothing new to the canines, but they still were concerned for the younger one's plight. Tsukune chuckled nervously as Moka stormed from the area, passed Tsukune.

(Stop)

'M-moka? Where are you going?'

He turned and watched her make her way toward where Tsukune had settled to sleep. He was a male after all so would settle separate from where the girls were.

'I'm sleeping by your side, lest I kill my sister after we were just united.'

The silver-haired vampire growled out, causing Tsukune to chuckle nervously. He glanced back at Kokoa who lay obviously unconscious on the ground. He returned to where he was resting, only to see that Moka had taken over the matting he settled on the floor so he would be comfortable. He now wondered where he would sleep. Stubborn, crabby Moka, stealing his bed! Moka glared in his direction, he jumped back trying to think if he had said that out loud or not.

'Are you going to stand there all night?'

She questioned, pulling back the tarp covering he was using as a sheet. He felt a lump settle in his throat when he saw Moka's body laying there. He couldn't help but notice all of her curves. She was still wearing her combat outfit which was leather, black and tight. He glanced away, considering his options.

Death by Kokoa's hands or death by Moka's hands… the options sucked!

'Well?'

Moka questioned again, giving the hybrid no other choice. It wasn't as if it was awkward for him. During daylight hours he would lay with her against his body to protect her and keep her warm. The first time in happened was wholly by accident. He was lying on his own side but when he awoke, startled by a loud noise he had found himself in Moka's embrace, her face settled into the crook of his neck.

He had nearly died from shock and tried to rip from her hold, but he found himself unable. Moka had tightened her grip when he tried to move, and mumbled in her sleep for him to stay for five more minutes. He had nearly laughed out, and was sure he'd be bruised in the evening, but stayed.

He was surprised he woke up unharmed, Moka awake, still curled in his embrace. He had glanced down, only to have her ruby eyes glance up at him.

'_Evening.'_

He had cheekily chuckled.

'_Evening.' _

She muttered back, pressing her forehead to his chest and sighing at the thought of having to get up, at least he assumed. He's come to learn she's not one easy to wake up, nor safe to startle awake, he has the battle scars to prove it, if they haven't already healed…

Tsukune curled up into the matting against Moka, both quite used to the ritual. Tsukune would curl his arm over her waist, his left arm settling underneath his head, while she would carefully tuck one knee between his and lay her other leg over his waist. At first it had been uncomfortable, but the hybrid had gotten used to it quickly. It was the safest position. Both believed if attacked from either way: one or the other could roll away while bringing the other with them to safety. Simple survival.

Moka was still a bit sore about her sister's comment. She glanced up to Tsukune's face. His eyes were closed but it was obvious he was not yet relaxed into sleep. He never fell asleep until she did. She could watch him all night but he would stay alert until her breathing settled.

His scent was so close. She had forgotten her earlier thoughts because of Kokoa's interruption. She had already tasted his lips once; she just wanted it one more time. A curse slipped from between her lips, causing Tsukune's eyes to flutter open.

The moment the hybrid opened his eyes Moka pushed her body flush against his, causing him to open his mouth to protest his shock, but she would not let him. She swallowed his objections as her mouth met his. She gripped the sides of his face with her hands and relished in his scent and taste.

Kokoa could go jump in a ditch for all she cared right now: hybrid, vampire, or werewolf. Tsukune was Tsukune and was hers. She liked the sound of that… _hers_. When he tightly wrapped his arms around her torso she relaxed into his embrace and quickly challenged his tongue to sensual combat by forcing hers to invade his mouth. She just wanted to taste more of him. As his tongue fought back with her she realized he was being far too kind. She growled and thrust her hips forward so he would get the picture and understand her motives.

She nearly purred at his ability to learn fast because his hands had found their way to her chest. She had not even felt him pull down the zipper of the front of her outfit, but in this moment she could not find the strength to care. Her hands found equal escape beneath his shirt, their mouths finally parting for air. He quickly buried his face into the crook of her neck and growled against her pale skin. Her hips frantically sought friction. She kept a rapid rhythm that equaled the pace of his hips against hers. She felt him bite into her neck, feeding from her of his own accord. She cried out in bliss and her hands desperately sought the button of his pants, as his large, warm hands caressed her taut waist and smooth hips.

Back in the other room Kokoa's nose twitched. She sat up and rubbed at her head, groaning in pain. The dogs licked at her face, thrilled to see their master awake again. Kokoa groaned again and pushed them away, her nose twitching at a strange, but familiar scent in the air. Her eyes widened in the realization that it was her onee-sama's blood!!

That freak of nature must be feeding from her again. Kokoa would not stand for this. She had suffered the sight of her sister feeding this demon already, and she was not ready to let it happen again. She rushed out of the room to stop Tsukune from bleeding her sister dry. When she entered the room, she was shocked by what she saw.

Tsukune was feeding from Moka's neck, while Moka held him close to her body. Moka was crying out loudly from what Kokoa could only assume was pain. There was also some weird movement underneath the sheets. Kokoa was furious!

This flea bitten hound was still trying to eat her sister and Moka was burning with pain, unable to defend herself. With this in mind Kokoa marched over to the pair and removed the sheets from their bodies. What was revealed to her left her speechless. Moka's combat outfit was unzipped, revealing her chest, which was currently being cupped by Tsukune's hands, while Moka's hands desperately sought to undo his pants. Kokoa was stunned as the realization hit her, hard.

Tsukune wasn't eating her sister; they were merely mating with each other, or at least trying.

Kokoa's head began to feel light and she began to feel a bit dizzy. The vampire felt a strange, unfamiliar welling of pressure in her face. She staggered back as blood erupted from her nose, causing both vampire and hybrid to turn to face her, the sudden scent of blood startling the two from their trances. Moka merely laughed at what she saw. Although she was still upset about what her sister had said, it made her happy to know she never changed. Moka was ready to continue her activities with Tsukune now that her sister would be out of it, but when she faced the hybrid she was confused by the look of fear in his eyes.

Tsukune had lost his senses while kissing Moka. He was unsure of what happened between them. What ran through his mind frightened him, for when he came back to his senses, he saw the blood from Moka's neck run down to her chest. And the fact that he tasted blood on his tongue only made him come to the conclusion, that he had stolen blood from her.

This was what he feared.

He knew that his cravings were hard to stop once he submitted to them, but he always feared that he would lose control and harm the one who is precious to him. With this in mind, he pushed Moka off of him, and ran out of the cave, completely ignoring Moka's frantic cries. Moka wondered what could have gotten into him. They were so close to becoming one, and belonging to another. Why would he turn her away like this? Was she not good enough?

Moka placed a hand on the place where Tsukune had bitten her. At that moment she realized what was wrong. Tsukune still hasn't completely accepted his nature, and had not known that feeding from each other was normality in vampire nature. Moka cursed her stupidity. She let her wants and needs cloud her better judgment. Tsukune was not ready for this. Now she was certain that he was running away out of fear. She wanted to chase after him, but with the sun still out it was a death wish. She would have no choice but to wait until the sun has gone down to search for Tsukune, but the longer she waited, the farther he would go. She was stuck between her desire to help him, and her survival. All she could do is hope for his return.

Tsukune ran as fast as he could. He would not be a danger to Moka or anyone else. He swore to himself that he would stay far away from anyone, including Moka. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to one who is most precious to him. It was then that his vow would be broken before he could make it, for Tsukune had run into a young girl collapsed on the ground. The ends of her purple hair were covered in blood, which ran down her shoulder.

Tsukune couldn't turn his back on her, even if he wanted to. But he didn't want to go back to the cave and face Moka. But the cave was the only place where he could help her. He had no choice but to go back. He carried the young woman on his back, noticing her skin was cold as ice. He could only hope it wasn't too late. Using his heightened speed, he hurried back to the cave.

Upon arrival, both vampires were surprised to see Tsukune back so soon. Moka was both pleased and displeased at his return. Pleased because he returned safely, and once again showing his kindness, but displeased to see him with another woman, and leaving so sudden.

All thoughts were erased when she smelled blood from the girl. Both vampires rush to her aid.

While treating her wounds, Kokoa noticed the bite marks on her shoulder, and alerted her sister. The marks were a mixture between vampire and werewolf. It was a mark created from a hybrid. Moka feared that Tsukune lost control and fed from this girl, but he assured her that he found her that way. Moka could hear the sincerity in his voice, and confirmed that he was telling the truth, but then that would mean that another hybrid had done this.

Other than Tsukune, there would be only one that could do this: Akira.

It seemed that the elders never cared for the life of others. Two elders had drawn innocent blood and now others were suffering from a new species. Before Moka could think more of this matter, she had something on her chest that needed to be set free.

'Tsukune. Why did you run?'

Tsukune cast his eyes to the ground, ashamed of what he did.

'I hurt you. I lost control and I attacked you. I'm sorry.'

Moka walked towards Tsukune and held his hand. She looked up to her friend and smiled.

'You don't have to apologize. You didn't hurt me.'

The vampire tried to reassure her friend.

'I'm sor-'

Before the young man could finish his apology, Moka punched him in the nose.

'I told you not to apologize! You did nothing wrong!'

The vampire's harsh scolding set the young man's temper ablaze; as he put his face so close the vampires face. Tsukune's scent so close to her and she fought the urge to continue what she had started.

'You didn't have to hit me! Besides I was only concerned for you!!'

The vampire's response to his words was a mere kiss to his lips. The young man returned the kiss, relishing in her taste. As they parted lips, the vampire held his face close, making sure his eyes were focused on her.

'You did nothing wrong. It's natural for vampires to feed from each other. It's sort of like a thirst quenching but extremely pleasurable ritual. Play your cards right, and you get another chance.'

The vampire winked at the hybrid, causing his face to grow crimson red. Deep inside, his heart felt the relief flood through him. He was happy that he didn't harm her. He would swear to get stronger, and protect Moka from all danger. Even if it meant himself. In order to do so, he would have to learn all of the abilities that he may posses as soon as possible. He hoped that Moka would help him. When he asked her, she couldn't refuse. She was delighted to see that he was slowly becoming ready to accept his nature, and all that it had to bring.

'Onee-sama!! She's waking up!'

Kokoa disturbed the pair's touching moment to alert them of the young woman's awakening.

(Stop)

When the unconscious woman opened her eyes, the first person she saw was Tsukune. She had recognized him in the forest, after being attacked by Akira. She figured the man had rescued her from certain death.

'Where am I? Who are you?'

The young woman's question was directed to the young man who had rescued her.

'I am Aono Tsukune. These are my friends. Akashiya Moka, and her sister Shuzen Kokoa.'

The young woman's eyes faced to the two vampires and back to the young man. Tsukune had noticed that her strangely aurora colored eyes seemed to be holding fear as she looked to the sisters. Tsukune had wondered what could be disturbing this girl. It was as if she was afraid of them.

'Don't worry. They won't hurt you. You're safe with us.'

Tsukune had tried to reassure the girl.

'But they're vampires, aren't they? And to make it worse they're death dealers. How can you trust them?'

The woman's words startled the young man. How did she know they were vampires? It made no sense. How would she know of their existence, let alone a Death Dealer.

'How did you-'

'She's a youkai.'

Tsukune's question was interrupted by Moka. Moka seemed to be reading Tsukune's mind. He was unaware of the different kinds of youkai in the world.

'She's a yuki Onna. I can tell by her scent.'

Moka had declared with certainty.

'A yuki Onna? A real one?'

Tsukune was by far shocked to see a yuki onna in person. He had only heard of them as fairytales. Yuki onna's were known as maidens of the snow. They were beautiful, reclusive beings that would lead men into the snowy depths of their doom, but this young woman seemed different. There was no cold heartedness in her eyes. No ill will in her behavior. Only fear.

'Well, for starters what's your name?'

Tsukune tried to reassure the young girl, and appease her anxiety.

'S-Shirayuki Mizore.'

Mizore had started to relax. It seemed she was more comfortable with Tsukune than she was with anyone else.

'Okay, Mizore. Why don't you tell us what happened?'

Mizore hesitated for a moment. But after looking at Tsukune's sincere face, she decided it was okay to tell him everything.

'I was only going to the human city not far from here, to get supplies for my mother, but out of nowhere, this demon came and attacked me. It was like some kind of bat out of the fiery pits of hell. I tried to run, but it was too fast. He grabbed me and sank his fangs into my shoulder. He began to steal my blood and the worst part was that it felt like he was in my head as well, like he was looking into my memories. What was that thing?!'

Tsukune placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort when he realized she had suddenly stiffened from fear.

'Relax. You're safe now.'

Mizore seemed to relax once more under Tsukune's gaze.

'You said it felt like he was in your mind. Was there anything specific that he may have seen?'

Moka intervened at the moment; unable to stand the looks this yuki onna was giving _her_ Tsukune. Mizore considered the words carefully. What would that monster have seen? The yuki onna gasped, startling herself with the realization.

'My village!! He's know where to find it!!!'


	5. An Existance Beneath the Snow

**Okay, I'm pulling a song from the last one. Play it in the beginning.**

**The aleph- Lazerus (Spelling?) **

**.Hack G.U. OSt- A dream's coming out of it's shell**

**Sorry for taking so long. Was waitng on Rex. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Existance Beneath the Snow**

(Stop)

'Your village? Are you sure?'

Tsukune questioned the yuki onna, unsure of why her home mattered to Akira. Tsukune knew one thing. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. The yuki onna nodded her head, and continued to explain her story.

'When he bit me, I saw my memories fly by. And I could hear a voice in my head. I'm sure that it was him. That monster, he was laughing when he saw the location of the village. There's something there that he's after. Please, Tsukune!! Your youki is the same as his!! You have to help me!! You're the only one who can!!'

Tsukune couldn't stand to see someone so distraught. Her pleas were not wasted on the hybrid. His righteous persona couldn't turn his back on people who needed him.

'He won't do anything.'

Unfortunately, Moka's concern for Tsukune would not let him do what he wished. Before Tsukune had a chance to answer, the vampire intervened. She knew of what Akira was capable of, and knew that Tsukune was still not ready.

'He'll be staying with Kokoa. The two of you are to head to the mansion. I need you two to gather as much resources as you can. Whatever Akira is planning can't be good. And I believe the mansion may have the answer to our questions. I'll go with Mizore and help her village.'

The vampire's order would not be accepted so easily, for Mizore had no intentions to go anywhere with the death dealer.

'I'm not going with you! After what you vampires pulled against the werewolves, whose to say you won't do the same with my people?! I'd rather go with Tsukune!'

As much as Mizore wanted to protect her home, she would not put her people in any danger. Even if she's a friend of Tsukune, she was still a vampire and a death dealer. They could not be trusted.

'Moka, you can't go there without any help. We need to stick together. You go alone and you're dead. You're no match for him.'

The young man tried to reason with Moka, hoping she'll change her mind.

'And you think you are?'

Moka had retorted with Tsukune's strength.

'What is that supposed to mean?!'

Tsukune's pride as a man was assaulted, and he couldn't stand by and let it happen. Besides, he was tired of Moka thinking he was weak.

'You don't know what Akira is capable of. Next to Hiroshi, he was the most powerful vampire ever. But no one was as cruel , ruthless and savage as he. Now that he's a hybrid, he's even more powerful. Being a direct ascendant of Aono Ichiro, his power could be ten times more than yours.'

The vampire had tried to explain to Tsukune. Akira was a man who'd cut down anyone who stood in his way. Even family. Tsukune wouldn't stand a chance against him.

'I can take care of myself! And it's like you said! He's an Aono! He's a hybrid and my family!! It doesn't matter how dangerous he is!! I have to stop him!! It has to end by my hand!!'

'Shut up!!'

The vampire had had enough of Tsukune's rebellious behavior. Why was he always so difficult? Here she was concerned for his safety, and yet he insisted on heading straight for danger.

'I will not let you put yourself in danger!! You're staying with Kokoa and that is final!! Mizore, I don't care how you feel!! You're coming with me!! And don't even think about going by yourself!! If you couldn't beat him before, what makes you think you can do it now?!! Now everyone do as they're told!!!'

The vampire spat out her command with no room for argument. Kokoa had never seen Moka so worked up before, and wondered if it was because of Tsukune. Tsukune on the other hand had seen it more times than one. Whenever a vampire or werewolf attacked them, she would always try to protect him as if he were an infant. He wanted to prove his strength to her, and he didn't want to see her throw her life away, just for him.

Mizore had reluctantly agreed with Moka. As much as she distrusted Moka, she was right. Akira was too strong for her alone. Kokoa left to gather what she could for the journey ahead. Moka looked to Tsukune, and he faced away from her. Moka walked to Tsukune and held his face in both of her hands.

'For me. Stay safe. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can.'

Tsukune turned away from her, obviously still hurting from her distrust in his abilities. Moka frowned at his actions but understood his feelings. But this was for his own good. She couldn't live with herself if she allowed him to fight Akira. Moka had walked to Kokoa and asked her to take care of Tsukune. Even though Kokoa disliked Tsukune, she could not turn down her sister. Mizore was weary about going anywhere with Moka. Tsukune promised her that Moka would never harm her. And even though Mizore still didn't trust the vampires, she trusted Tsukune. Something about him made her feel warm. She honestly wanted to bathe in that warmness that threatened to melt her body.

Moka felt her rage boiling, seeing Tsukune so close to that girl. She swore that if she tried to do anything to Tsukune, her life would be forfeit. And with that, the vampire and Yuki onna made their way to the snow woman village the moment the sun had fallen. Kokoa had gone to the back to gather a few more things before getting ready to leave. She would need to be prepared in case the remaining vampires had tried to assassinate the two of them. Her thoughts had turned to Akira, who still held Kahlua hostage. If they find Akira, would he have Kahlua with him? And why did he take her anyway? What did she know that Akira wanted to know? Maybe if she searched the mansion, she would find the answers, but when she returned to where Tsukune was waiting she discovered something dreadful… something that shouldn't have happened on her watch.

'He's gone!!!'

Tsukune had disappeared, and it seemed he had taken one of the dogs with him. She was only gone for a few seconds. How could he have escaped from her sight? Where could he have...? He wouldn't. If Kokoa's hunch was right then it would mean that Tsukune must have gone after Moka and Mizore. Despite her dislike of Tsukune, she knew how important he was to Moka. And with these turn of events, Kokoa knew her sister would not like this.

Moka and Mizore made their way to the snow village. Along the way, Moka could not get the look of Tsukune's hurt face out of her head. Would he resent her for what she did? Would he ever forgive her? She knew that this was for his protection. But now that she thinks about it, was he really that weak? He was the only one who could match Hiroshi's strength, even though he lacked the experience. He was stronger than most vampires and lycans, and ended the war simply by being reborn as a hybrid. But as she thought of all these things, the answer to the one question she had never came. Did she really have faith in Tsukune?

'Akashiya-san?'

Moka's thoughts were interrupted by the yuki onna, Mizore, who seemed to be struggling with whatever it was that bothered her. The yuki onna was blushing wildly as she mustered up the strength to ask her question.

'What kind of person is Tsukune?'

Moka felt her rage boil with jealousy. Her suspicions were correct. The yuki onna had taken a liking to Tsukune. And now it seems she was planning her move. The yuki onna may have thought it wasn't noticeable, but when you have lived as long as Moka has, these kinds of things are impossible to hide.

'There's not much to him. He's very boring, and dull. And he's very rude and mean.'

The vampire attempted to fool the young girl to think that Tsukune was the worst.

'But he seems so nice to me. When I look in his eyes, I see this kind spirit within. Like just being near him will make everything alright.'

The yuki onna retorted to the vampire. She was slowly becoming aware of her attraction to Tsukune. He was like the prince charming in shining armor that saved her life. She truly admired the young man, and she was becoming aware of how much she adored him.

'May I ask why you are so hard on him?'

The yuki onna had wondered. If Moka was Tsukune's friend, why was she so mean to him.

'It's like I said. He's mean and rude, and so naïve. He just became what he was last week. And after fighting one elder, he thinks he's invincible. He doesn't know what awaits him in this brand new world, but he's so stubborn, that he won't listen to what I say. Although I have to admit, I admire that about him. Now that he has this new found strength, he wants to use it to protect people whenever he can. In his own way, he's stronger than anything on this planet.'

The vampire was lost in her thoughts of Tsukune. He was everything to her. She was amazed at how fast he had captured her heart. But then, who could blame her? To her, he was perfection. He was beyond beautiful. He was an angel that had captured the heart of a demon and the power he held made him all the more tempting. His scent drove her insane. His taste was addicting. And when he tasted her, he had all the power. Everything about him was something she loved more than anything. He was her most powerful weakness. And he was what gave her strength. She could never, not love Aono Tsukune.

The yuki onna had looked to the vampire and noticed her loving gaze, that seemed to be far off. It was obvious who her heart belonged to. The yuki onna had made a mental note to keep an eye out for the vampire. She will be tough competition. But for now, she will have to ignore these matters. There were bigger things to worry about. The two youkai were getting closer to the village, and closer to Akira. If they hurry, they may have a chance to save Mizore's village. The two stayed silent until they reached the village, in all of it's glory. Moka had never in her life seen such a beautiful sight. The buildings were made of ice and seemed to shine under the moonlight sky. Snow danced around the village as if it were protecting it. Even though the blizzard was a bit of a nuisance for the vampire, she could not deny that the village seemed like paradise. But she had no time to admire its beauty. For inside this beautiful land, a demon was moving its way through its streets.

(stop)

'Okay Mizore, any idea who or what can help us?'

The vampire had asked the yuki onna, in hopes that there may be a way to stop Akira. Mizore had thought of many things, but nothing could surpass the one thing that may be of most usefulness to them.

'The snow priestess. They say she can see the future. Maybe she can help us.'

The yuki onna had answered, confident in the skills of the village's leader.

'The snow priestess. Where do we find her?'

The vampire hated the idea of asking for help, but drastic times call for drastic measures and this was no time to preserve her pride.

'Her castle is that big building right there. If we hurry, we can reach her in time before Akira does.'

And with that, Moka and Mizore made their way to the castle. Once they reached the building, they noticed something was off. The doors seemed to have been broken down, and the guards were nowhere in sight. Moka sensed something completely wrong. If this was the castle of the village leader, then why were the guards absent? And why would they leave the doors wide open for intruders? Her questions were answered when she smelled blood in the air. The guards must have been killed. And whatever attacked was in the castle. Moka pulled out her gun and signaled Mizore to follow. They entered the palace doors and saw the corpses of the guards. Mizore tried her best not to gag, but the sight was too gruesome. The bodies were mangled and wreaked. Insides and limbs were everywhere. Only a true beast could have done this.

Moka had led Mizore to search the rest of the castle. But it seemed that the results were always the same. Dead bodies lay everywhere. Whatever did this left no survivors. Just then, Mizore and Moka heard a scream filled with horror. They followed their instinct and followed the source to the throne room. Moka had kicked in the doors, ignoring Subtlety. What the two girls saw, was a demon of demon's.

His eyes were the same as Tsukune's, red eyes with a cross in the pupils, surrounded by darkness. Strange markings ran up his neck. He had a bat like face that mixed with a wolf's face and two giant wings that sat on his back. He had pale grey skin that seemed to belong to the dead and strange, large fangs that were a mixture of vampire and werewolf. This was a hybrid of a different caliber. This was the vampire elder; Akira.


	6. Blood red Memories

**Pllaylist is:**

**Pantera: 10's**

**Disturbed: Two worlds**

**Android Kikaider the animation- Jiro's guitar (Part 1)**

**Sorry for taking so long. Also, people have been asking me what happened to Rex and Rex's stories. And honestly, I ain't got a clue. Haven't spoken to Rex in a while. I could try to get in contact, but I ain't promising anything. If I were you guys, I'd go and ask the person in question. It may be possible that I may have to do this story on my own, but I don't want to. It wouldn't feel right to do it wothout my partner in crime. But, I'm not gonna be mean to my readers, and if needed, I'll do my best. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blood Red Memories**

_(stop)_

_I saw it all so clearly. Yes, it's all so clear. This woman has the power of premonition, but this power was not her own. The ability was always dormant in her, but only until she met up with the spirit known as Jack Frost, was her true potential awakened. All of her visions come from him. But his memories… They're what stopped me from bleeding her dry. He was there: the day I lost everything._

_The coven was in the middle of a hunt. A hunt for the very first werewolf. My brother, Kouta. He was a lycan of supreme power. But he was unable to control himself. His mind was overrun by his primal blood lust. He would go from village to village, slaughtering many lives, human and youkai. It had to stop. He risked unveiling the youkai world to humans, and would even increase the werewolf population. That was something the vampires, including the elders, could not allow. We finally tracked my brother to a village of yuki onna and tribesman. There were some humans there too, most likely forced to live here against their will. But it seemed that now they were free from their shackles, for all around us, were corpses of both species. Families were slain, warriors were mangled. This once peaceful village was now a wasteland, where only the dead reside. Brother...How could you?_

'This has gone far enough, Akira. Your brother must be stopped.'

_Hiroshi. That bastard. He was always out for himself. I never trusted him, but unfortunately, I needed him. Around that time, the death dealers would only think of him. Amazing, how in all of __Japan__, this fool was the one who was fortunate to own his own army._

'Hiroshi. Calm yourself. He can't be far. I'm sure he's close. Right, Akira?'

_Calypso: beauty and strength. A deadly combination. She was Hiroshi's second in command, and loyal subject. She was formidable in combat, with skills that would put Hiroshi's daughters to shame. She was a weapon master, who was nearly indestructible. Although she was kind to me, not even she could be trusted. For her, Hiroshi's words were absolute._

'Yes. By the looks of these corpses, he couldn't have gone too far. I suggest we dispose of the human bodies. It's only a matter of time before they turn.'

_Even if Hiroshi was a fool, he wasn't stupid. His hatred for werewolves knew no bounds. He'd be damned if he would let them spread. And with that, all vampires in the vicinity grabbed torches and burned the human bodies. The Yuki Onna and tribesman were no issue. Being bitten by a werewolf would instantly kill them. Unlike vampires, werewolves were more carnivorous than we are. It'd be a sure death if they sink their fangs into you. The fires continued to spread and more bodies began to burn. As I look on to the destruction Kouta has brought upon this village, my heart continues to ache. I could only feel hatred to my father, who shunned us both for what we became. He made no effort to help Kouta. He only let him continue these atrocities. Damn Him. Damn his cold heart to the pits of hell. Looking back to the destruction, I noticed something odd. The bodies that we were burning showed no response to the flame. If they were still unturned, they should be decaying by now. Unless... No, it couldn't be. My questions were answered when a body burst through a house._

'They're turning!!!!'

_We were too late. The humans began their transformation. We couldn't let them escape this place, so in order to stop them, a battle erupted. All around us, humans were transforming and retaliating against us. All around us, Vampire and werewolves were being slain. Even I had to agree with Hiroshi. This had to stop. I was under the influence that Hiroshi wouldn't harm Kouta. It was only in this did I trust him. I was able to unite with Hiroshi during the battle. He had ordered me to flee. I knew I was needed here to fight. But he just wanted me alive. Defeated by his reason, I had left the battle. But my actions were halted when I heard a familiar howl, coming from the forest. I turned to the direction of the forest and headed inside, only to find a horrific sight. My brother was under attack by death dealers. Kouta struggled against them as they fired chains into his body. I rushed in attempting to stop them, but I was stopped by Hiroshi, the lying bastard._

'Hiroshi!!! I was under the pretense that Kouta was not to be harmed!! Call off your men or you will pay for your treachery!!'

_I was a fool. Hiroshi was exactly as I pegged him to be: a lying snake. There was never any honor in his words. It'd only make sense that he would do this._

'And you will learn your place. You cannot control your brother. Your sentiment for this creature has blinded you to the truth. He is a plague, and we are the cure.'

_That was always his reason. He always saw himself as the supreme being. And because of that, anyone's life was to his disposal. _

'Don't speak of Kouta that way!! He can be tamed!!! Let me be responsible for him!!'

_Kouta's fate could not be handed over to Hiroshi. There's no telling what he would do._

'If you so much as speak his name again, you will have decided his fate for him.'

_It was then that I found myself surrounded. These underlings were no match for me, but with Kouta in the crossfire, it was too much to risk. I had too much to lose, and Hiroshi had none. I only had one choice._

'What is thy will? ...My lord?'

_I was defeated. I lost everything that day. Kouta was condemned to be imprisoned in darkness for all eternity. His location was kept from me. I swore to myself that I would make that bastard Hiroshi pay, and I would free my brother from his shackles. Unfortunately, Hiroshi was killed by Moka. But now with him out of the way, and with this new power, I can free Kouta. And together, we will have our revenge against the world. This Yuki Onna would be a stepping stone to my goal, and this was only the beginning._

'Mistress!!!'

Akira was pulled out of his thoughts at Mizore's outcry. Mizore and Moka had just run into the priestess's room to see Akira feeding. Akira turned to face the pair, and smirks at the sight of Moka. She was the reason he kidnapped Kahlua, but he never expected her to appear so soon. Kahlua was just kidnapped not too long ago. He figured he would be more prepared for her arrival. But it mattered not. She was still no match for him.

'Well, well. If it isn't Akashiya Moka? Just the woman I wanted to see.'

While Akira is distracted, Mizore rushes to the priestess's aid. Upon examination, the priestess was still alive. She hadn't lost too much blood. It seemed Akira stopped before bleeding her to death. Mizore didn't want to risk putting her in anymore danger, so she pulled the priestess to safety, away from Akira.

'I must thank you, Moka, for killing Hiroshi for me. Granted I wanted the honor for myself, but we can't be picky these days.'

Akira mused at Hiroshi's death. How long must it have been since Akira wished for Hiroshi's death.

'But it's Ironic how his death came from one of his daughters. I can only guess that you found the truth. Shall I give you a few moments to mourn your family?'

Moka's eyes burn with hatred at the mention of her family's slaughter. And she had not hesitated to show her anger.

'You Bastard! Don't ever mention my family with that forked tongue of yours! Where is Kahlua?!'

Moka all but roars out at Akira, for opening a deep scar, burned into Moka's heart.

'Don't worry. She's safe. I just need a little information from her. But then again, maybe you can help me. You see, what happened to your family could not have been a coincidence. It's almost as if it was intended.'

Moka's head snaps up at his words. Did Akira know something she didn't? And if what he said was true, then why did Hiroshi come after her family?

'If you ask me, I think he was covering something up. Tell me, Moka. What do you think he had to hide? Or more importantly, what do you have to hide, as the last member of your clan?'

'Nothing that I'll be telling you anytime soon!! Why are you here Akira? I don't remember you being the kind to drink from innocent women.'

Akira chuckles evilly at her words, sending Moka's anger ablaze. She really hated being toyed with. And she already had enough hatred to the vampire covens to rob her of any compassion. With this, Moka fires onto the beast in a vicious fury. But just as Myabe's attempts to slay the demon, hers were in vain. Akira merely dodges each bullet, as if they were flies passing by his head. Moka continued to fire until she ran out of ammo. Discarding her gun, she charges Akira. Akira attempts to counter her charge by aiming a sweep kick to her legs, but Moka dodges such petty moves by leaping into the air to deliver a deadly axe kick to Akira's shoulder. Though the attack connected, it made no damage. Moka eyes widen at the sight. She put all of her strength into that kick. How could it be ineffective? While she was distracted, Akira grabbed Moka's leg and slammed her to the ground with massive power. Moka coughs out in pain on contact. She had never felt such power. Continuing his attack, Akira swung Moka around and tossed her to the wall. To reduce damage and regain her footing, she flipped in the air, attempting to land on her feet. But before she had the chance, Akira was immediately behind her. While Moka's back was turned, Akira slammed his fist into her back, eliciting a pained scream to escape Moka's lips. The sheer force of the attack sent her flailing across the ground.

Moka struggled to get back on her feet. She was only hit twice and yet it feels like she was beaten to the ground. Akira's strength is incredible. He may even be as fast as Tsukune. No...He was faster. And his strength even surpasses Tsukune's. If this is what Moka's cherished one was up against, he may have no hope to survive.

Akira approaches the incapacitated vampire, and exposes her neck. It was obvious to Moka that he was after her blood, but she would not give in so easily. She raises her knee and drives it into Akira's gut, hoping to stun him even for a second. But the attack had no effect. Akira merely smiles at the vampire's fruitless attack.

'Now then. It's about time I get what I deserve.'

Akira muses before he gets ready to feed.

(stop)

'My thought exactly!!'

Before Akira has the chance to feed, a fist collided with his face, sending him flying backwards, and dropping Moka in the process. Moka raises her head to see her savior to be none other than the first hybrid in history; Aono Tsukune, fully transformed. He stares intensely at Akira, who attempted to feed from his friend. Tsukune was stunned by Akira's appearance. He looked so much different than Tsukune. And his youki was massive. If it wasn't for his own youki filling the air as well, he probably would have suffocated by the sheer force of it. Just what the hell is Akira?

'Tsukune?! What are you doing here?!'

Moka yells at Tsukune, angry that he did not listen to her. She had told him to stay away for a reason. And after experiencing Akira's strength first hand, she knew it would be difficult for Tsukune.

'I'm saving your ass, that's what.'

Tsukune moves to the vampire to help her onto her feet. Moka was not only furious, but scared as well. Tsukune is no match for Akira. Moka was certain he knew that as well. So why?

'Why would you risk your life to come here?'

Tsukune smiles at his friend, glad to know she was concerned for his safety.

'Well, you'd do the same for me right? I couldn't let you come here without some help. And it looks like you needed it. Besides, why let you have all the fun?'

Tsukune jokes at the matter at hand. Moka couldn't help but feel the love for her precious grow. For every time she saw what kind of person he was, she got to know him even more, and each time, it made her feel as if she was getting closer to him. But now wasn't the time to feel this way. They had bigger problems to deal with.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear nephew.'

Tsukune turns towards Akira with hatred boiling in his eyes. To Tsukune, it was a disgrace to call this man family. As far as Tsukune knew, there wasn't an Aono in the world who could be this evil.

'I am Aono Akira. It's a pleasure to meet another family member.'

Akira bows his head in mock courtesy to Tsukune, taunting the young man.

'And your name is Tsukune, correct? I've heard a great deal of you. The first hybrid in over a thousand years. The man who ended the war between the two species. And the only one to melt this harpy's heart.'

Akira, referring to Moka, attempting to rile up the young man.

'Don't you ever refer to her that way, you bastard!!'

Tsukune roars out at Akira. It was one thing to attack Moka, but insulting her as well, was crossing the line.

'Please forgive my rudeness. But you see, I can't help but hate anyone who has a relation to Hiroshi. You understand. Trust me boy. His family are nothing but fools who would use anyone to get what they want. And when they're done with you, they'll kill you without a second thought. But if you join me, then we can not only annihilate the whole lot of them, but we can bring honor our family by taking down all who stand against our reign.'

Akira attempted to per sway Tsukune to join his side. One hybrid may be incredibly strong, but two hybrids...No...Three hybrids will conquer all. Tsukune stood still, holding his gaze to Akira. Moka was uncertain of what his decision would be. Tsukune had all the reasons to hate her and both species for what they did to him. But would he really choose to harm innocents? Tsukune smirks at Akira, strengthening the fear of losing him in Moka.

'You know...I really hate guys like you. All you want is power, and you're willing to walk all over others to get it. It's embarrassing to call you family. Sorry, but I don't feel like being another stepping stone for you. You're no better than Hiroshi.'

Moka smiles at Tsukune's answer. It was such a relief to hear that he wouldn't cast himself in hatred. But Akira was furious. Not only was he turned down, he was also insulted by being compared with Hiroshi. Hybrid or not, Tsukune will pay for his insolence.

'Then you leave me no choice. If you won't join me, then you will die Tsukune!!'

Akira charges Tsukune at high speed, and Tsukune does the same. Tsukune aims a kick to Akira's face, only to have it swatted away. But by using the momentum, Tsukune spins around and delivers a spin kick to Akira's face. Akira staggers back, but quickly regains his footing. Akira raises his head to see Tsukune preparing to punch him in the face, and right before Tsukune's eyes, catches his attack. Akira pulls Tsukune towards him and knees him in the gut, before striking Tsukune's head, clawing at his face. Before Tsukune can react, Akira grabs Tsukune's head, and slams it to the ground. Tsukune swings his arm out to strike Akira behind his head with an elbow. Before the blow could be landed, Akira jumps back to avoid the attack. Tsukune staggers to his feet, but immediately regains his senses, and launches himself at Akira. Tsukune and Akira continue to swap blows with each other, while blocking each attack. But while Akira was blocking, Tsukune blew past Akira's defense and delivered a massive head bud to Akira's face. Akira recovers from his daze to see Tsukune charging forward again. But to Tsukune's amazement, Akira disappeared. Tsukune looks around the throne room, attempting to find his adversary.

'Tsukune behind you!!'

Moka's warning alerted the hybrid, as he swings his arm behind himself, only for Akira to catch it in his hand. Akira immediately grabbed Tsukune's other arm and pulled both arms back, forcing Tsukune to kneel to the ground. Before Tsukune could react, Akira drives his knees between Tsukune's shoulder blades. Tsukune lets out a pained scream, as Akira tortures him, by applying pressure to his back. Moka had risen from her feet to attempt to help Tsukune, and charged Akira from behind. But Akira, using his new found ability received from the priestess, had received a premonition of her attempt and swung his wing at her side, cutting her side open. Moka was able to narrowly avoid much of the wing, but it still enough to send her flailing back by the attack. Moka collapsed onto the ground again, holding the wound on her side. She was thankful that it wasn't fatal, but the pain didn't subside.

Akira pleased by the results, continues his torture on Tsukune. But out of the blue, something had cut Akira's back. Akira turns to see Mizore, with her hands turned to ice claws, dripping blood. Using Akira's distraction, Tsukune breaks free of Akira's grasp and shifts his body around to deliver a massive knee attack to the face. He continues his attack by punching Akira in the gut, and clawed Akira's face, forcing a screech of pain from the demon, as he staggers back away from Tsukune. Akira's holds his face as he glares at Tsukune and Mizore. It angered him to see someone resisting this much. But even he had to admit. Seeing Tsukune's strong will to fight amused Akira. He had never seen such a fire in someone's eyes. Of course, to Akira, it was expected of an Aono. Though his fighting style was amateur at best, the blood of a warrior ran through his veins.

But if Tsukune continued to resist, that blood would cease to run soon. Akira rose to the air, and swooped down and charged Mizore, attempting to cleave her head right off her body. But Moka, makes it in time to deliver a massive kick to Akira's face, diverting his flight to Tsukune, who followed the attack with a massive fist to Akira's temple. The beast was knocked to the ground. But he would not give up so easily, as he twisted his body around to sweep Tsukune off the ground. Using his hybrid speed, he rises to his feet and grabbed Tsukune's foot. He then throws Tsukune with all his might, and slammed him into Moka and Mizore, who collided with the ground. The trio were stunned by the sheer force of collision. Akira walks over to Tsukune and picks him up off the ground. He then proceeds to punch his face and stomach repeatedly, before sending him flying across the room with a powerful fist. Before Tsukune could react and charge, he felt something cold encasing his feet. As he looked down he noticed that his feet were frozen solid. Looking up towards Akira, he noticed his hands resembled the same claws that Mizore had not long ago.

'Amazing, isn't it? Not only could we be two species at once, but it seems that we can also copy abilities. We hybrids are a fascinating species aren't we? This is your last chance boy. Join me or die.'

Akira mused at Tsukune's position. But despite what was happening, Tsukune would not falter from his path.

'Go to hell, Akira.'

Tsukune spat out at the demon. No matter what happened, he would never join such a monster.

'Very well. Goodbye Tsukune.'

Akira extends his wings and prepares to cleave Tsukune's head off, just as he did with while his back was turned, he did not notice that Moka was aiming for him. While Akira, once again, attempted to force Tsukune to join him, Moka had found the gun she discarded ealier. While Akira was distracted with Tsukune, she reloaded the weapon. As she looked onto Akira, she noticed the point where Mizore had attacked him. Before Akira could deal the final blow, Moka fired onto the point where Mizore cut him. Akira roars out in pain, breaking his focus. As the ice around Tsukune's legs begins to break, Tsukune slashes his claws at Akira's chest, leaving a terrible gash onto Akira. Mizore rises to her feet and follows the attack with a slash of her claws as well, ripping open Akira's back. Akira, who was too wounded to fight extends his wings, taking to the sky. Both parties were wounded and exhausted.

'Hmph. It seems we'll have to do this another time, Tsukune. And Moka, don't think you're safe. I will get what I'm after.'

Akira warned the pair before taking off.

'Wait!! What about Kahlua?!! Akira!!!'

Moka's cries fell on deaf ears, as Akira takes to the skies, and flees the village. Moka drops to her knees, punching the ground in frustration and rage. She could have saved her sister, but she was too weak to do so. It was only a matter of time before Akira disposes of her. What can Moka do to stop him, if she can't even stand against him? Tsukune changes back to normal, and helps to vampire to her feet. Moka looks to Tsukune with tears threatening to fall.

'Next time. We'll get him.'

Moka's tears finally fall from her eyes as she buries her face in Tsukune's chest. This battle was their loss, but she also gained some insight as well. The question she had about having faith in Tsukune was answered. She had no faith. During the battle, he had been able to hold his own, with little help. And the fact that she doubted him for a brief second proved the point as well.

'I'm sorry Tsukune. I'm sorry for not having faith in you. I should have known better than to think you were defenseless. And I even doubted your resolve. Can you ever forgive me?'

The vampire pleaded to her friend. Tsukune holds her chin and turns her head to look at him. The young man smiles at his friend.

'Only if you forgive me. I may have been able to survive this time, but if you and Mizore didn't step in, I'd be dead. You were right. I'm not ready. But even if that's true, I still wish you'd have more faith in me.'

Tsukune muses at the vampire. Moka looks up to her friend and smiles at him, tightening her hold.

'I will. I promise.'

Moka and Tsukune were pulled from their embrace by a chilling feeling that they were being watched. As they look to their side, they see Mizore staring intensely at the pair, blushing at the sight. Moka and Tsukune jump and shiver at the feeling of being spied on by the yuki onna.

_'When did she get there? I didn't even sense her coming. That's an ability that is either useful or creepy!'_

Thought the shivering vampire. Mizore points to the snow priestess who began to stir awake. The group make their way to care for her as she would be weak from being fed off of. As the priestess eyes stir open, her eyes fall on Tsukune and Moka. At first she is shocked to see a death dealer in her village, but seeing as how she was still alive, she couldn't be here to kill her.

'Mistress. Are you okay?'

Mizore worriedly stresses over the priestesses well being. The priestess looks to Mizore and smiles.

'I will be fine, young one. Don't worry. How is the village? And who are these people?'

The priestess addresses Tsukune and Moka, who observe the pair, minding their distance, as the priestess may not be so open to vampires.

'These are my friends. Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune. They came to help us, and drove the monster away. The guards were slaughtered, but it doesn't seem like he attacked the people.'

The priestess rises up to her feet and bows her head to the pair. Moka and Tsukune return the gesture and bow their heads as well.

'Thank you both for coming to our aid. I am the village elder. It's nice to meet you. I must say, it is amazing to see that a vampire would come to our aid. What would make you want to help us?'

Tsukune, knowing the situation with vampires and other youkai, attempted to defend Moka, but was cut off by Moka herself.

'I'm an exile, mistress. I was fortunate to see the misdeed of my people and I couldn't take part of it anymore. Thanks to a friend.'

Moka gestures at Tsukune, who blushes at Moka's words.

'I see. Strange. This young man resembles the fiend who attacked me.'

The priestess remarks, examining the hybrid.

'Don't remind me.'

Bit out Tsukune, who received an elbow to the gut from Moka. Even if she wasn't their leader, he still had to show respect. Not wanting to start a fight, Tsukune ignored it.

'Please excuse my tone, mistress.'

Said Tsukune a bit painfully. If it was one thing Moka lacked, it was restraint. The priestess looked on to the pair and was a bit confused by their behavior. It was obvious that there was a bit of tension between the two. Could they really be friends?

'Either way, you have done this village a great deed. I am eternally grateful. If you can, please feel free to stay and treat your wounds. And if we can, we would like to have a feast in your honor.'

The priestess offered to the pair. In their current state, they would not make it out of the village before sunrise, so the humbly accept. The village threw a feast in their honor. But it turned into a torture fest for Tsukune. For as much as he wanted to taste the delicious food in front of him, he remembered what happened last time. He sat in his seat weeping while Moka and Mizore laughed. In order to stop himself from poisoning himself, Tsukune excused himself from the room. As much as Moka wanted to follow him, she was too preoccupied with questions from the village people. Are you really a vampire? Why did you decide to help us? Is that guy your husband? Each question was either, easy to answer, hard, or embarrasing. It honsestly took Moka off guard. Were the vampires so secluded that no one really knew of them? If the vampires were more open with the other Youkai races, would they be able to enjoy their lives like these people? Moka could only wonder. Since no one noticed Mizore, she followed Tsukune instead. Moka noticing this really wanted to go after Tsukune, but she couldn't just knock people out of her way. At this point, she really hated being polite. Tsukune was outside in the daylight, staring at the sunrise. He was looking back at the fight with Akira. It seemed like he was able to handle himself, but the truth was that he was too careless. If he had more training, more experience, things like that wouldn't happen. He was pulled from his thoughts by another chilling feeling. Looking behind himself, he saw Mizore staring at him. He jumps back in surprise by Mizore's actions and seriously wondered how she does that.

'What's wrong, Tsukune? You don't look so happy. Is the food not to your liking?'

Mizore asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. She really was concerned for Tsukune, and thought maybe it was something her people did that made him leave the room.

'No. It's nothing like that. It's just...'

Tsukune hesitated to speak. The reason for his disappointed state was hard for him to admit.

'What is it? You can tell me, Tsukune.'

Though a little hesitant, Tsukune decided to tell her what's ailing him.

'It's just... I thought I could handle Akira. But I was almost killed. If it wasn't for you and Moka, I wouldn't be standing here. I'm supposed to be strong, and yet I've never felt so weak. I want to protect Moka, the same way she protected me. I want to be as strong as she is. Hell, maybe even stronger. But I'm not. Not even close. It's been a month since I turned into this, and I know I'm not completely used to it yet. But shouldn't I be better than how I was in the beginning? So why does it feel like I haven't gotten anywhere?'

Mizore listened to Tsukune's story, and really understood his problem. He wanted to be a protector to his friend. Moka, motivated him to be strong, but he felt that he couldn't be as strong as he wanted to be. By fighting Akira, his strength was revealed to him, and he didn't like it.

'Tsukune, my only question is, why compare yourself to someone else? If you want to be stronger, then you should be as strong as you can be. In this world, human or youkai, there's always gonna be someone stronger. So instead of comparing yourself to others, better yourself. No one is ever gonna be the strongest, because there'll always be someone stronger, or someone who will surpass you. But that shouldn't stop you from being stronger than you previously were. So instead of sulking about your loss, learn from it. You'll be a lot better off if you do. Trust me.'

Tsukune begins to cheer up after hearing Mizore's encouragement. She was right. Even if he was stronger, that didn't mean that he was the strongest. If he really wants to protect Moka, he'd have to get stronger, and continue to get stronger, so he can continue to protect her.

'Thanks, Mizore. You're right. If I'm gonna protect Moka, I have to train myself. So when we find Akira, I'll make sure to finish know, you'd make a great wife to someone.'

Tsukune's statement caused Mizore to blush, as fantasies of him being her husband flashed through her head. She sighs to herself, in complete bliss at her own imagination. If only Moka wasn't here.

'Mizore!'

Mizore was snapped out of her daze by Tsukune's call, who was heading back inside.

'Come on, we're missing out on the fun.'

Mizore smiles and follows Tsukune. To her, it didn't matter if Tsukune loved another. Just being his friend was enough. It really was a treasure to know him. Moka was one lucky woman.

The next night, they prepared to take their leave. Mizore and her mother saw them off as they departed. Tsukune had noted that Mizore's mother was a very beautiful woman.

'I must thank you for protecting my daughter, you too. Are you sure you can't stay longer?'

Miss Shirayuki asked. It was obvious that her daughter had taken a liking to Tsukune, and they could find a way to get Moka out of the way. But Mizore assured her mother that it was fine. If Tsukune was happy with her, then there was no reason to try to get rid of her.

'We appreciate the offer, but we really must go. Besides, I'm sure this won't be the last place Akira will attack.'

Stated Moka. If Akira would attack the Yuki Onna, who had nothing to do with the Coven, who knows where he'll attack next.

'Thanks for letting us stay with you for the day, Mizore.'

Tsukune bowed his head in gratitude of the young woman. Mizore blushed at his actions, and approached him. She reached up and kissed Tsukune on the cheek.

'Thank you for saving me, and coming to my village's aid. I wish you well on your journey.'

Tsukune smiles at his new friend and hopes that one day, they can meet again. Moka on the other hand was furious to see this young woman kiss what was rightfully hers, and see Tsukune accepting it. As they departed, Moka and Tsukune planned their next move. They needed to rescue Kahlua, and find what Akira was after. Hopefully, Kokoa had found something that can help them. But Moka also had something she wanted to say.

'You know Tsukune. I really hate people like Akira. All they ever do use others for their own gain. They have no consideration for the lives of others whatsoever. Only their own lives are important.'

Tsukune could understand her distaste for people like Akira. It was like that for her ever since she was turned. And this experience was only a reminder of her dark past.

'But what I hate more than that...'

Out of nowhere, Moka kicks Tsukune to the ground.

'Are guys who fall for such obvious flirting!!!'

Tsukune gets up from the ground, seemingly unfazed.

'What the hell are you talking about?!!! What flirting?!!!'

Tsukune growled out. He never noticed anyone flirting.

'Are you that blind?!!! Oh thank you for saving me and coming to my villages aid. Oh and lets not forget that little peck on the cheek!!'

Moka retorts, imitating Mizore.

'That was not flirting!!! How could you even think that?!!'

Tsukune responds. Just then an evil smile appears on Tsukune's face.

'Oh I get it. You're jealous!'

Moka's face reddens at Tsukune's statement. She was caught red handed.

'O-of course not!! Why would I be jealous of you?'

Moka had tried her hardest to hide her embarrasment, but she failed as the blush on her face continued to grow.

'It's written all over your face. You are so jealous! "Oh my dear Tsukune! Why must you fall for a young girls charm? Is it that I'm too old for you?"'

Tsukune teases Moka, laughing at her response to Mizore. His laughing ceases once he looks towards her. She was glaring intensely at the young man, her killing intent dripping off of her body. Tsukune was confused as to why she was more angry than earlier. He was only making a joke. Then it hit him. He just made fun of her age again. Moka pulled her fist back, ready to punch Tsukune once again. As her fist approached Tsukune's face, one thing registered in his mind.

_I really gotta stop doing that._

* * *

_Don't Know if it was any good, but I hope so. I have a poll posted on my profile. If anyone is a Jak and Daxter fan, please read and vote. Once again, I will try to talk to Rex and ask what's going on with all of those stories Rex has written. Revenge is in the works and I'll see you guys later._


End file.
